


what a way to love

by colorshow



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorshow/pseuds/colorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary grows up in France. a/u. FrancisxMary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same penname. it also will be updated on here! i'm on tumblr at stilescavanaugh.

Queen Mary of Scotland comes to France when she is only six years old.

Francis is seven at the time, all blond curls and bright blue eyes, curious and somewhat reserved he doesn't get why exactly she's coming to the palace. A girl named Mary. His father says he'll marry her one day, and that she's a queen, his mother says she'll be his new playmate. Regardless she's all skinny legs and wide eyes and he thinks it's wrong she's all alone. None of her family comes with her to France.

He guesses his only choice is to become her family.

So when her boat lands on the shore, he doesn't hesitate to take a step forward and take her hand, give her a smile, and watch one similar spread across her face. His parents look shocked, but all he can do is look at is her smile.

He doesn't know what love is but he knows that he'll love her.

\----------------

Despite their warm first encounter it doesn't take long for the two to butt heads.

She's bold and determined. He's easygoing and wants his freedom.

She wants him to play. He's content to read in the corner.

By the second day she's at the castle she's already holding him to some silent fury, he only wanted some time to himself, he didn't see the problem.

But it isn't until she cries on her fourth day at the castle when Francis wants to simply spend the day alone that Francis feels bad.

So sighing he shuts his book, leaving the vibrant pictures hidden in the leather-bound book all alone, without a friend to glance at it's pages, and goes to comfort her.

"Is me not playing with you making you so sad? What's really wrong? " he asks her, only becoming more concerned when she starts to cry harder. He decides to let her cry a little longer, until her sniffles become subdued "I thought you'd be my best friend." She murmured "I've never really had a friend, Mommy never even wants to see me, I just want to not be alone." Mary finishes, letting Francis wrap his arms around her.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone anymore" Francis assures her, he'll be there for her from now on, he swears he will.

\-----------------

The next Tuesday Queen Catherine is shocked, and secretly thrilled to see her son bonding with his future fiancé.

Francis and Mary eagerly sampled the cupcakes made for them at the ball which took place in the palace, in celebration of France's alliance with Scotland.

"Come on Francis, let's go dance!" Mary encouraged, her pink gown flouncing around her as she jumped up and down, grabbing onto Francis' hand, her crooked front teeth showing in her smile. Her always shy son blushed pink "I'm not a dancer Mary, you know that!" he argued, but eventually he gave in.

The two twirled in circles in the ballroom until they fell over, would it last for them? Would Mary get the full commitment of her husband?

Catherine supposed that she would be the one to help influence him in that area, she wanted him to be a faithful man, unlike his father.

She could feel his presence behind her "You aren't going to reprimand them?" his deep voice muttered in her ear, the voice that had once told her he loved her.

Laughing slightly she watched Francis mock bow and grab Mary's hand. He deserved a chance "They might get a chance at what I never had Henry, I want that to happen" she muttered.

Catherine could feel his sigh on her neck, and then he was gone, most likely off to find Diane.

At least she had her son, and now she supposed she had Mary too.

\-----------------

When they turn seven Queen Catherine begins to give Francis and Mary etiquette lessons along with their tutoring. Unlike the others though his mother runs these lessons, some days she's strict and makes the two practice dancing until his feet hurt horribly. But sometimes Mary encourages her to dance with them, and the three of them spin in circles and his mother looks happier than he's ever seen her, and that makes him happy.

Francis quickly discovers that he loves science. His tutor tells him that he is fourty-two years old and tells him just how cool science is, Francis thinks he's his second best friend after Mary. When he tells his tutor this he gives him a wrinkly smile and gives Francis a telescope the next time he comes to tutor.

Him and Mary love to use the telescope

The world is fascinating, sometimes Mary explores with him and they catch frogs. But then one day Mary gets her dress all muddy and she gets in trouble with his mother, who tells them no more exploring near the pond.

But still they run along the ground and explore the secret passageways. He loves the castle more when he's exploring with Mary.

"Do you know how lucky we are?" Mary asks him one day while they copy lines on pieces of parchment while their tutor goes to talk to his mother.

Francis shrugs "What do you mean?"

Mary sighs giving a firm look "Well, for one we live in the castle, and we never really want for anything. We will rule one day, it'll be like a fairytale Francis, with a wedding, and then we'll receive our own baby! You'll be my King! I mean, I'm already the Queen of Scotland, then when we marry I'll be the Queen of Scotland and France, and you'll be the king of France and Scotland, we'll rule two countries!"

Francis' mouth forms and 'o' "When you say it that way it sounds so... scary!"

"We'll be fine, of course. We'll have each other." Mary says in response.

She leans her head close to his and whispers in his ear "And when we get married, we'll kiss Francis! It will be magical!" she giggles, to which he laughs in response, both their cheeks pink.

He doesn't really know what kissing is, but he wants to kiss Mary.


	2. part two

Mary is his best friend by the time he turns nine, he tells her everything, and she tells him everything. They like to talk to their friend Clarissa, who hides in the walls, but he can't help but get jealous that she visits Mary more.

They explore the castle and play hide and seek, tease the servants, and steal food from the kitchens to make their own picnic.

Francis never questions that Mary is safe in France, and would never think that she didn't belong

That is until one day when Francis is hiding from Mary in his parents' throne room for a game of hide and seek when he hears them enter.

"Someone tried to poison her, do you really think she's safe here?" the sharp voice of his mother states fiercely.

In return he can almost hear the resolution in his father's voice "It'd break the boy if we move her, you say you want the best for our son, and if she stays here, he'll love her, do you want him to have a marriage like ours?"

"No, just, we have to be careful." The Queen says.

His father scoffs "You just find the girl annoying, you can't stand the fact that she's the one he runs to, although personally I think it's good for him."

The Queen scoffs "You know I love that girl like my own, I want the best for her and sometimes I doubt it is here.

The King lets out a sigh, enacting a response from the Queen "Fine, but if she is killed, it will be your fault, not just the English." He can hear the swishing of his mother's skirts as she exits the room.

He feels the relief swell through him, he can't lose Mary, he won't lose her.

As soon as his parents leave he rushes out of the throne room, quickly going to find Mary, who finds him in the hallway, her eyes alight "You didn't do a very good job hiding Francis!" she exclaims, batting him on the arm, he just shrugs in response "We all know you're better anyway."

She smiles in response, startling when he reaches out to give her a hug, she's short compared to him, only up to his shoulders, but he likes it, it makes him feel like they belong together.

When he releases her she shakes her head "What was that for?" she asks, giving him a shy smile.

Francis looks down at his shoes, scuffing them together "I don't know, I just don't want to lose you."

"Why would that ever happen? You're so silly Francis, we're going to be together forever, remember?" Mary reminds him.

He nods, "Yeah, thank goodness."

They both smile at each other and he takes her hand, pulling her along behind him as they run around the castle.

Maybe she's all strong opinions, and always chasing adventure, but he doesn't know what he'd do without her.

Francis has one brother, who is a baby, one sister, who has been in Spain engaged to the King since before Mary arrived, and a half-brother. Who Francis realizes when he's eleven is his father's favorite.  
\--------------------------------------------------

He gets all the freedom, all the respect and all the love Francis only receives from his mother. While he and Bash are friends, because Bash is cool and Francis sometimes really wants to be like him, it's unspoken that he never gets close to Mary. While Francis may get the crown, Bash gets everything else, except Mary, she's his, both best friend and his future wife.

Still Mary knows who Bash is and one day when she asks Francis if they can go to seek Bash out, his brother who is almost three years his senior, he feels somewhat threatened.

"Come on, maybe he'll go exploring with us!" Mary encourages, her arm wrapped around his. Letting out a deep sigh he knows he'll cave when Mary looks at him with her big eyes, "Fine, but Bash isn't any fun, he'll probably just tell us to go play somewhere else!" Francis exclaims.

She shrugs "Well it never hurts to ask!" she amends, studying Francis, "He should be in the stables, we can catch him if we go now." He offers, to which she nods.

The two walk at a brisk pace to the stables, and Francis takes Mary's small hand in his, it fits so perfectly in his he doesn't know why he even questions whether or not things will work out for them.

\----------------------------------------

Bash doesn't hesitate to tell them that no, no way in hell will he go with them into the forest, and that they shouldn't go there at all. Correction, they can't go in there at all.  
Mary's eyebrows furrow, and he can feel one of her tantrums coming on, Francis took pride that he was one of the people who hardly experienced them, since he always tried to make sure Mary got what she wanted.

Mary glared at him "Why can't we go in there? You better at least give us a reason!" Mary demands.

Bash sighs in response "Things happen in the woods Mary, it's a bad place, I don't want either of you getting hurt."

Mary scowls at him "I'm not a baby, you treat me like I'm five years younger than you, when in fact I'm only four years younger!"

Sighing Bash sends Francis a look, the small curly haired boy giving him a shrug, but getting the idea nonetheless.

Leaning close to Mary he whispers in her ear "I think he's right, maybe we can go riding instead?" Francis offers.

Watching Mary try to stop herself from smiling and trying to look disappointed makes him laugh. "Okay, she sighs, but you know I'm not very good, don't go ahead of me!" she demands.

Francis tries to nod seriously, but his laugh breaks through, causing Mary to give him a quizzical look.

"It's just you….." Francis offers, Mary rolls her eyes, but smiles as well "Just me, well then what can we say about you Francis!"

Bash scoffs, interrupting their banter "Well, I best be going. See you two around."

The two wave goodbye as Bash heads back to the castle.

\--------------------------------------------

When Francis turns eleven, at a time when Mary is almost ten, the two begin to spend less time running about the castle and more time learning about their studies, especially in the area of politics.  
It's confusing to both of them sometimes, there is so much war, and famine in the world that sometimes Francis feels so helpless, when he confides this to Mary she easily agrees with him.

"The world is scary, I think so at least. And we'll be in charge of both France and Scotland one day."

Francis runs a hand through his hair "Do you think I'll be a good ruler?" he asks her, his eyes wide.

"Of course you will! You're kind and just, I'm sure you'll be loved by all your people." Mary says.

Taking a pause she studies the chess board in front of her, the two had recently been taught to play chess, and much to Mary's chagrin Francis was much better at the game.

"Being royal, I don't know, I just worry…." Mary sighs, lying back on the couch in her chambers after she decides to move her knight.

Francis' eyebrows rise in concern "What do you mean?"

Picking at a loose thread on the sleeve of her dress, in which she looks beautiful, as always, she lets out a scoff "It's silly, sometimes I worry we won't be happy, and I want to be happy with you like I am now. I know it will be different because we'll be married and King and Queen one day. It's just scary."

Nodding, he comes to sit next to her on the couch "I know. But you know I'll love you forever. It's going to be me and you, and I'll always be here."

Looking up at him, Mary gives him a smile, her cheeks pink "You love me?"

"Of course I love you. How could I not?"

Mary smiles "I love you too." She curls up against him and he wraps her arm around her.

"When I'm with you the world doesn't feel so scary anymore." Francis states, wrapping his arm around her as they lay on the couch, the both of them are growing from the gangly children they were. Mary is blossoming, and Francis looks less like a boy every day.

"I feel the same way." Mary agrees, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

They are a team in a world of unknowns.


End file.
